<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Para po! (The Oneshot) by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602592">Para po! (The Oneshot)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Commuter AU, Crushes, M/M, Tagalog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:42:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Isang Lunes, si Sehun Oh ang pinili ng universe na mapagtripan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Para po! (The Oneshot)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! Natapos ko na rin ang oneshot na ito from <a>this</a> drabble. Salamat sa mga nag-comment at nag-request na buuin ko ito bilang isang fic! I did my best. Tyagain nyo lang. 😂 Sana magustuhan nyo ito and please leave a comment. ❤</p><p>Happy reading! 🍭 Usap tayo sa <a>twitter</a>! 🐦</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Isang araw, gigising ka na lang at magdedesisyon ang universe na paglaruan ka. Biglang maiisip ng universe na masaya ka palang pag-tripan. </p><p> </p><p>Magta-tag team pa sila ni tadhana upang makahanap ng paraan na biglain ka at yanigin ang mundo mo.</p><p> </p><p>Isang araw, sasadyain ng universe na magising ka ng 6:30 ng umaga kahit kailangan mo ng makaalis ng bahay ng 7:00.</p><p> </p><p>Isang Lunes, si Sehun Oh ang pinili ng universe na pagtripan ng ganito.</p><p> </p><p>"Putangina!"</p><p> </p><p>Kumaripas ng takbo si Sehun sa banyo pagkakita nya ng oras sa kanyang cellphone. Mabilisang mga pagbuhos ng tabo at pagsasabon ng katawan ang ginawa nito. Wala ng pagba-body wash o kung anu-anong kaartehan pa. Male-late na nga eh.</p><p> </p><p>Matapos mag-sepilyo at magbihis, mabilis na naisip ni Sehun na may ilang minuto pa bago mag-alas siete at pwede pang makapagtimpla ng kape. Pero mabilis din itong tinanggihan ni Sehun. Lunes ngayon. </p><p> </p><p>At iba ang impyerno 'pag Lunes.</p><p> </p><p>Mabuti na lang at hinanda na ni Sehun noong nakaraang gabi ang pinaka-pogi nyang long sleeves na puti at ang kanyang paboritong maong pants na saktong-sakto lang ang hapit sa kanyang mga binti. Tamang corporate casual na mabango lang. Nakabawas din sa oras na kakainin ang pagpili ng susuotin. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Corporate casual na mabango - 1.</em><br/>
<em>Decision fatigue sa pagpili ng susuotin - 0.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Pagdating ni Sehun sa sakayan, malapit ng mapuno ang jeep at aalis na. Sakto. Hindi na sya maghihintay ng matagal pa.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tangina n'yong lahat sa universe. Kahit magtulong-tulong pa kayo akala n'yo.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Nakasakay na si Sehun sa jeep at nakahinga rin ng malalim. Napapikit ito ng mata. Hindi s'ya malelate. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hinga lang Sehun. Hinga lang. Hindi ako male-late. Hinga. Singhot.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Teka ang bango. Ang tamis. Pero hindi matapang. Cinnamon? Vanilla? Mansanas? Amoy mayaman. Amoy masarap.</p><p> </p><p>"Manong bayad po."</p><p> </p><p>Napabukas ng mata si Sehun pagkarinig sa pamilyar na boses. Pagdilat nito, nakaupo na sa kanyang tapat ang isang lalaki na halos kasing-taas nya. Nakasuot ng polong maong na kulay blue. Naka-tuck in sa mga slacks na sakto ang baston sa binti. Naka-puting sneakers. Moreno. Gwapo. </p><p> </p><p>Pero hindi lang gwapo. Ito na ata ang pinaka-gwapong lalake na nakita ni Sehun sa buong buhay nya. </p><p> </p><p>'Yung mga mata, malalim. 'Yung panga, ang ganda ng korte. 'Yung mga labi, ang lambot tignan. 'Yung katawan, kahit hindi gaanong mabato, tamang-tama ang proportions at hulma nito, mukhang pinaghihirapan pa rin. </p><p> </p><p>At higit sa lahat, dahil ang napiling biruin ng universe sa araw na ito ay ang ating bida, kilala ni Sehun ang lalaking kaharap nya.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Jongin.</p><p> </p><p>Si Jongin Kim. Ang main dancer ng Hataw Ensemble sa loob ng tatlong taon noong high school sila. Miyembro ng student council ng dalawang taon. Mr. Intrams noong third year na sila. Isa sa mga honorable mentions noong gumraduate na sila.</p><p> </p><p>Si Jongin Kim. Paborito ni Lord.</p><p> </p><p>Si Jongin Kim. Ang high school crush ni Sehun Oh. </p><p> </p><p>Walong taon na ang nakalilipas. Si Jongin, wala pa ring kupas.</p><p> </p><p>Walong taon na ang nakalilipas.</p><p> </p><p>Nablangko ang isipan ni Sehun. Tall, dark and handsome - ganito nya naaalala si Jongin. Hanggang ngayon, ganito pa rin pala sya. Actually, humigit pa nga eh. </p><p> </p><p>Naging mabait ang panahon at ang universe kay Jongin Kim. </p><p> </p><p>"..."</p><p> </p><p>Nagising si Sehun sa kanyang pagka-tulala nang mapansin nyang nakangiti na pala sa kanya ang kaharap nya - ngiting kayang tapatan ang araw sa liwanag ng sinag.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Shit. Shit, nahuli. Shitshitshitshitshitshit. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Ay, sorry" ang agad lumabas sa bibig nya. </p><p> </p><p>Nginitian lang sya ulit tsaka na nag-cellphone si Jongin. </p><p> </p><p>Agad yumuko si Sehun - as in yuko - dahil nararamdaman nyang nag-iinit ang mga pisngi nya, at kinalkal ang kanyang bag upang iabot ang kanyang bayad kay manong driver.</p><p> </p><p>"Bayad po!"</p><p> </p><p>Nalingon ulit kay Sehun ang pansin ni Jongin. Inabot ng bahagya ni Jongin ang kamay nya paharap upang kunin ang bayad ni Sehun. At sa saglit na pagdaplis ng mga daliri ni Sehun sa malambot na palad ni Jongin, may bahagyang pagkagulat syang naramdaman. </p><p> </p><p>May bahagyang pag-iinit muli ng mga pisngi. May muling pagyuko bilang solusyon sa pamumula ng mukha. </p><p> </p><p>Buong biyahe matapos ang kaunting pagdampi ng kanilang mga kamay sa isa't-isa, nagce-cellphone si Jongin. Ganoon din ang ginagawa ni Sehun. </p><p> </p><p>May halong pasulyap-sulyap nga lang sa gwapong kaharap nya.</p><p> </p><p>At sa araw ng Lunes nga na 'yon, na pinaglaruan sya ng tadhana, pagka-para ni Jongin sa jeep, nalaman ni Sehun na parehas lang sila ng binababaan.</p><p> </p><p>At sa araw din ng Lunes na 'yon, na bagama't kinamumuhian ng buong pagkatao nya ang pagsapit ng araw ng Lunes, buong araw syang nakangiti. Buong araw syang nag-iisip. Buong araw nyang tinatanong kung posible bang makasabay nya ulit si Jongin sa jeep. </p><p> </p><p>Kung naaalala pa ni Jongin na bukod sa Mr. Intrams, nasungkit din nya noong araw na 'yon ang mga award na Mr. Body Beautiful at Mr. Photogenic. Kung naaalala pa ni Jongin sina Kristalyn at Jennifer, ang mga babaeng niligawan nya nung high school. </p><p> </p><p>Kung naaalala pa ni Jongin ang "nagpadala" ng harana sa kanya nung Valentine's Day nung 4th year na sila. Kung naaalala nyang si Sehun ang nag-gitara sa paghaharanang "ipinadala" diumano ng isang taga-hanga sa kanya. </p><p> </p><p>Kung napansin nya bang habang tinutugtog ni Sehun sa gitara ang "Alipin" noong araw na 'yon ay umiiwas sya sa mga titig ni Jongin dahil abot-tenga ang kanyang ngiti sa haranang natanggap nya mula sa Glee Club na nagpa-gimik nito. </p><p> </p><p>Kung kumusta na si Jongin. Kung ano na ang pinagkakaaabalahan nya. Kung kilala nya pa si Sehun. </p><p> </p><p>Kung pwede na ba.</p><p><br/>
***</p><p> </p><p>Hindi ito inasahan ni Sehun. Hindi nya kailanman inasahan na araw-araw mula noong Lunes na 'yon ay makakasabay nya lagi sa jeep si Jongin.</p><p> </p><p>Ang mga naunang araw ng hindi nila pagkibo sa isa't-isa sa sasakyan ay napunta sa mga ngitian - mga simpleng pagbati ng pagkilala sa presensya ng isa't-isa. </p><p> </p><p>Pero hindi sila nag-uusap. Kahit kailan sa kanilang pagsasama sa loob ng iisang sasakyan, walang umiimik sa kanilang dalawa.</p><p> </p><p>Pero ang mga ngiti, lumalaki. Ang distansya sa upuan, lumiliit. Ang pagbaba sa sasakyan, halos magkasabay na. Ang pag-aabot ng bayad ay sinasamahan na ng pagtitinginan ng mga mata na sinusundan ng mga mahiyaing pag-ngiti. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ha? Wala sya?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Nagulat sya. Sa halos tatlong buwan ng kanilang pagkakasabay sa jeep, ngayon lang pumalya itong isa. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Baka nauna na? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Siguro. 'Di bale. May bukas pa. At bukas, mabubuo na naman ang araw n'ya.</p><p> </p><p>Kaso hindi eh. Wala na naman sya. At nung sumunod na araw ay wala pa rin. At nung sumunod na araw ay wala pa rin.</p><p> </p><p>Ano na kayang nangyari dun?</p><p> </p><p>Sayang naman. Sana pala sinamantala nya ang pagkakaton. Na kausapin sya. Na sabihing pamilyar sya at naaalala nya kung sino sya. </p><p> </p><p>Na ang cute nyang tumakbo papunta sa building ng opisina nila. </p><p> </p><p>Na oo na, sige, tinitignan nya ito, minamasdan kapag bumaba na ng jeep hanggang sa pagpasok nya ng building nila. </p><p> </p><p>Na inaabangan nito ang ngitian nilang dalawa sa loob ng sasakyan. Na kulang ang maiksing biyahe upang makilala pa sya ng lubusan.</p><p> </p><p>Na alam nyang sya talaga ang nagpadala ng harana sa kanya noong 4th year sila.</p><p> </p><p>Pero ano kayang nangyari kay Sehun? Bakit di na sya nakakasabay ni Jongin sa jeep?</p><p> </p><p>Dalawang linggo ng di nakakasabay ni Jongin sa sasakyan at sa totoo lang ay nag-aalala na ito. May sakit kaya? Nag-resign at naghanap na ng ibang trabaho?</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Makalipas ang dalawang linggo, sumakay si Sehun sa jeepney. At hindi nya napansin na sa unang pagkakataon ay si Jongin ang kanyang nakatabi. Nagmadali kasi sya kaya medyo windang ang kanyang isipan.</p><p> </p><p>Pero si Jongin, nang maamoy pa lang ang pamilyar na pabango na biglang napalapit sa paligid nya, nagulat.</p><p> </p><p>Si Sehun Oh. Ka-batch nya noong high school. Isa sa mga gitarista ng Glee Club. Magaling din sumayaw dahil madalas itong sumali sa cheerdance competition tuwing Intrams. Gwapo pa. Cutie pie. Pero sa kabila nun ay mahiyain pa rin. Tahimik. </p><p> </p><p>Kaya siguro lalo lang nahumaling ang mga babae kay Sehun noon. Mysterious daw eh.</p><p> </p><p>"Sehun?"</p><p> </p><p>Napatigil si Sehun sa pagkakalkal ng bag nya. Nagulat sa tinig na nanggaling sa katabi nya.</p><p> </p><p>Si Jongin. Katabi nya sa jeep si Jongin.</p><p> </p><p>Sa kakamadali nya, sa kasabawan nya, hindi nya napansin na katabi nya pala ngayon si Jongin Kim. </p><p> </p><p>Teka. Tumigil ata sa pag-andar utak nya.</p><p> </p><p>"A-ano?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sehun Oh 'di ba? Kilala mo pa ba ako?"</p><p> </p><p>Kilala sya ni Jongin. Naaalala sya ni Jongin.</p><p> </p><p>"Jongin Kim 'di ba?"</p><p> </p><p>Ngumiti si Jongin. 'Yung ngiti nyang abot tenga.</p><p> </p><p>Tangina 'yung puso ni Sehun. </p><p> </p><p>Natawang kaunti si Jongin.</p><p> </p><p>"Kumusta ka? Dalawang linggo kitang 'di nakasabay sa jeep. Akala ko napano ka."</p><p> </p><p>Teka lang. Teka lang. Ang weird. Nawi-weirduhan si Sehun. </p><p> </p><p>Pero at the same time... kinikilig? So hinanap sya ni Jongin?</p><p> </p><p>Nakatingin lang sa kanya si Jongin. Nakangiti. Nakamamatay.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tangina Sehun sagot! Sagutin mo na!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ay.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"A-ahh oo. Nag-training kasi ako sa Singapore para sa work. Pinadala ako ng boss ko doon."</p><p> </p><p>"Abaaaa ang galing ah. Kumusta naman doon?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hahaha, grabe 'di naman. Ayos lang. Masaya. Marami naman natutunan."</p><p> </p><p>Tinawag syang magaling ni Jongin. Nararamdaman na nya ang pag-iinit ng pisngi nya. Seryoso ba 'to? Totoo ba ang lahat? </p><p> </p><p>Nag-uusap ba sila ni Jongin Kim?</p><p> </p><p>"Kumusta ka naman?"</p><p> </p><p>"Ayun nagtaka lang na 'di na kita nakakasabay. Wala akong kangitian sa jeep."</p><p> </p><p>Pagkasabi noon ay tinignan lang ni Sehun si Jongin. At si Jongin, nakangiti lang kay Sehun. </p><p> </p><p>"Tss. 'To naman."</p><p> </p><p>Natawa si Jongin. At naging tahimik ng muli ang kanilang biyahe. </p><p> </p><p>Pagkababa ng sasakyan, tinapik ni Jongin si Sehun sa balikat.</p><p> </p><p>"Ano bro, ingat ka ha? 'Wag kang tatakbo."</p><p> </p><p>"Sige bro, ikaw din."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Bro. Hmmm.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Sehun bago ko pala makalimutan..."</p><p> </p><p>Nilabas ni Jongin mula sa kanyang bulsa ang kanyang phone.</p><p> </p><p>"Sehun kunin ko number mo."</p><p> </p><p>"Para saan?"</p><p> </p><p>"Mag-lunch tayo mamaya. Malapit lang building namin sa inyo."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Puta.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Ah oh sige."</p><p> </p><p>"Sunduin kita. May alam akong kainan na masarap. See you mamaya!"</p><p> </p><p>Isang huling ngiti. Ngiting hindi nagbago. Ngiting mas maliwanag pa rin sa araw. Isang ngiti para sa kanya.</p><p> </p><p>At naglakad na si Jongin papunta sa building nila.</p><p> </p><p>Si Sehun, natulala muna. Pagkatapos ay naalalang may pasok pala sya. Kaya tumakbo na ito papasok sa building nila.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>*** <strong>Message from: +63 9xx xxx xxx</strong>***</em>
</p><p>
  <em>sabi ko sayo wag kang tatakbo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>see you mamayang lunch. :) -jongin</em>
</p><p>
  <em>***************************************</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Pwede na. Pwede ng mamatay si Sehun.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>PS: 'Yung amoy ni Jongin, naka-base sya dun sa ginagamit nyang pabango na Ferrari. ✊</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>